Fitting In
by lildreamer7
Summary: Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a singlecelled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millenia, evolution lea


**Title: **Fitting In

**Author:** lildreamer

**Rating:** K+

**Pairings:** None, but there could be if you look close

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It is how we have evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia evolution leaps forward…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone.

**Author's note:** This is in response to a superhero challenge. Kinda lame, I know. But ya gotta love superheroes.

**On with the story…**

They had always been different…More intelligent than those around them, intrigued by puzzles rather than drugs and gangs, willing to help those who others wouldn't. But this was something else. Something beyond _different_. But perhaps, after years of trying to fit in, maybe it was time for them to stand out.

As Grissom and his team headed to their new crime scene, thoughts of what they had recently discovered crossed their minds. With their newfound abilities, they had given law enforcement new meaning. And with each day, their abilities—mutations—were growing. But they were still the same CSIs that worked at the second busiest crime lab in the country, only now they were packing more than guns.

Sara and Greg stepped into the huge mansion that was their new crime scene and immediately went to work. As Sara watched Greg kneel down next to the body, the thumping of footsteps drew her eyes to the ceiling. Warrick and Nick were upstairs, processing the second floor, but it had just sounded like a bunch of kids were running around up there. She chuckled to herself than brought her attention back to Greg, but he wasn't there anymore. In his place was Dave. But the ME said it would take him at least an hour to get there. She rolled her eyes, understanding what was going on.

"Find anything?" Sara asked.

He nodded and pointed at the whole in the dead man's head. "I believe COD is a gunshot wound to the head."

She laughed. "No duh. Really?" She smacked his shoulder. "Now stop messing around, Greg. We've got work to do."

"Aww, you're no fun," Dave said as his body began to grow taller and thinner. His hair lightened in color and became an unruly mess. His glasses melted into his face as big blue eyes replaced brown ones. His clothes changed from a blue jumpsuit that read "coroner" on the back into a t-shirt, jeans, and a vest that read "CSI" on the back and "Sanders" on the front pocket.

Others would have been terrified at the sight of one man changing into another, but Sara watched the entire transformation with amusement. Greg was a "metamorph," someone who could change shape at will, mimicking the original perfectly, right down to their voice. He had discovered this ability by accident. He had been playfully mocking Grissom behind his back when he suddenly found himself in his supervisor's body. This had caused quite a bit of confusion until Greg was able to figure out how to change back.

Nowadays, he uses his abilities to help reconstruct crime scenes, taking on the roles of different suspects and victims. But occasionally, he still found the need to mess with his friends.

"Back to work." Sara pointed at the dead body.

Greg let out a small "hmph" before pulling out a camera to take shots of the body. Sara shook her head, good-naturedly, as she wandered into the next room. By the looks of it, it was probably the den. As she walked by a window, she could hear voices outside. Grissom and Catherine were out there, searching the perimeter. She was studying the pile of papers on the desk when a potted plant sitting in the corner of the room caught her attention.

"That's a shame," Sara murmured as she walked over to the dying plant.

"What's a shame?" Greg asked coming into the room.

He watched intently as Sara touched the plant. Its leaves suddenly turned from a sickly brown to a healthy, bright green. Its stalks and branches lifted from a wilted and bent position and stood straight and tall. She'd given the plant new life.

"Cool!" Greg said coming to stand next to her. "Do it again!"

Sara turned and glared at him. One of the plant's tendrils suddenly wrapped itself around the young CSI's neck, choking him. He pulled at it, gasping for breath, but the tendril was too strong.

"Okay, okay—ach!" he begged. "I'm sorry—ach—let me go!"

Sara laughed as the tendril shrank to normal size and returned to the pot, dropping Greg in the process. He rubbed his neck, glaring at her.

Sara had discovered that she could control plants when one of their cases brought them to a flower shop. She was admiring the many different flowers that surrounded her, which in her mind were the only witnesses to the crime, when she spotted a single red rose sitting on the owner's desk. Though most of the plants there were well taken care of, the rose seemed to be forgotten, its petals beginning to wilt. She picked it up and placed it in an empty vase filled with water. She had been caught by surprise when the rosebud began to open before her eyes, the rose now shining a bright red.

Her abilities had become useful in reaching high places, growing a huge vine to propel her or someone else to places they normally couldn't reach.

Meanwhile, upstairs Warrick and Nick, after searching from room to room, found a safe in the victim's bedroom. They were deciding on how to open it when Warrick decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled a jack of diamonds playing card out of his pocket and placed it in the space between the door and the rest of the safe. Before he let go, the card glowed an eerie yellow. Nick knew what his friend was doing and quickly ducked out of the room. Warrick followed as the sound of a small explosion and metal bending echoed in their ears.

"Showoff," Nick said as they reentered the room.

There was now a gaping whole in the safe, where the door used to be. Unfortunately, the safe was empty.

"I think this case just turned into a robbery-homicide."

Warrick nodded in agreement as they began to pick up the pieces of the wrecked safe.

Warrick's abilities had scared him at first because he could not control them. Everything he touched seemed to spontaneously combust. But after taking some time off to sort things through, he finally learned how to control it.

He didn't get to use his abilities very often unless the situation called for it, which was very rare. It was the same with Nick. Nick had his own mutation, but unlike the others, he couldn't hide his, at least not very well. His friends knew something had changed when he started wearing long trench coats to work. They eventually figured out what was going on, but Nick rarely got the chance to show them what he could do. But he knew his day would come.

Outside, the beams from Grissom and Catherine's flashlights played on the walls of the estate. They searched every inch of the grounds trying to find footprints or anything else the killer might have left behind. As they rounded a corner, Grissom suddenly froze in his spot.

"What's up?" Catherine asked, coming up behind him.

He motioned for her to be quiet. "Someone's here."

Catherine sniffed the air. "You're right." They both whirled around hearing a twig crack from behind them.

"He's one of us," Grissom said as they walked forward. The "us" meaning that whoever it was was also a mutant.

Grissom had found that he could sense other mutants among other things. It was difficult for anyone to sneak up on him and that irritated the youngest CSI to no end. Grissom could tell who Greg was even if Greg didn't look like himself.

"What do you see, Cath?" Grissom whispered, turning to her.

She smiled and turned to the bushes and trees behind the house, her eyes glowing yellow like cat's eyes. She searched the darkened yard, now seeing clear as daylight.

"There!" She spotted a figure duck behind a tree.

The man thought he hadn't been seen, and watched as the two CSIs walked away. He was sliding out his hiding place when someone suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello," Grissom smiled then looked up into the tree. "He's all yours."

The man was about to look up to see who the CSI was talking to when something kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Good work, Cath," Grissom said as Catherine jumped off the unconscious man and stood there, her hands on her hips.

"Thanks."

Catherine's abilities involved agility and some enhanced senses as well as other cat-like reflexes. Greg even began to call her "Catwoman" which she resented, but maybe it wasn't so far from the truth. She'd discovered her abilities while at a crime scene. The suspect had returned to the scene and tried to do away with the CSI by pushing her out a window. To the suspect's and Catherine's surprise, her body instinctively twisted around in midair causing her to land safely on her hands and feet, much like a cat.

She rarely got to show off her agility and fighting skills, but her enhanced sense of smell came in handy when trying to track down a criminal or missing person.

"Gil, what's wrong?" Catherine asked, noticing the frown on his face.

"He's not the one."

"What? Then where's—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Sara's scream echoed from inside the house. Large, green vines crashed through the glass, most likely Sara trying to defend herself. Grissom and Catherine reached the front of the house just as man ran _through_ the front door, a struggling Sara in his arms. A large, grizzly bear bounded right behind them, roaring angrily. Greg. He tried to tackle the man down but instead jumped right through him, tumbling onto the ground.

Catherine tried to stop him, but her kicks and punches hit nothing but air.

"Nice try," the man sneered and sent her flying.

Grissom caught her before she hit the ground. He glared angrily up at the man as buzzing filled the air. An enormous swarm of bees flew out of the trees and headed straight for the suspect. He laughed as he let the bees fly right through him.

"Lame."

Something suddenly exploded by his feet and he looked up and found Warrick and Nick standing in the doorway of the mansion. Warrick through another exploding card at him which flew through him and landed behind him with a POW!

The man stuck out his tongue, taunting them. More bees were headed his way and more cards were thrown, but everyone one of them went right through him, unable to touch him.

Nick saw his chance. The man was distracted; this was a good a time as any. He tore off his trench coat and his shirt and stretched out a pair of large, white wings. He looked like an angel.

_I hope this works._ He flapped his wings and rose high into the air. After taking a moment to assess the situation, he lunged toward the ground at top speed, straight for the suspect. All Sara saw was a blur of white feathers as she was lifted out the man's arms. The man suddenly realized what had happened and cursed. He'd lost his hostage.

Nick landed next to Warrick, a grateful Sara hugging him tight. The man saw them and made a rush toward them. Nick moved a wing in front of him to block Sara from his attack. A big, black gorilla suddenly jumped out of nowhere and pounded the man into the ground with its big arms, the man completely forgetting about his abilities.

"Thanks, Greg," Nick said to the gorilla who was beginning to change back into their friend.

"No problem," Greg smiled, looking awkward as a half gorilla half human.

"Nice save, angel boy," Warrick said, patting Nick on the back.

Sara looked up at her "guardian angel" and smiled. "Thank you."

Grissom walked up them, helping a limping Catherine.

"You okay, Cath?" Warrick asked, as they all eyed the foot she was trying to stay off of.

"It's just a sprain. I'll be fine," she answered then glanced at Grissom. "If he hadn't caught me, it would've been worse."

"You're welcome," Grissom smiled as sirens wailed in the distance.

Back up had arrived. Not that they needed it. They'd gotten the situation under control all on their own. It was nice not feeling helpless anymore. Maybe being different wasn't such a bad thing after all…

**Questions? Comments? Snide remarks? Be kind…**


End file.
